Arms of The Angel
by connora
Summary: Songfic about Hermione and Ginny. Why they feel so bad about everything and how their lives are so messed up. Please read and review.


Arms Of The Angel

Ginny Weasley lay in her bed in an empty hotel room. Her eyes were closed as the wintry air swept through her body. She was waiting. For what, she didn't know. For Harry to take her back? For her family to look over the mistake? For her life to be good again? She had nothing. Nothing but a photo of her family and a few clothes. And there was one other thing. A piece of paper from Harry. It wasn't anything sweet, that was sure. She had recieved it yesterday morning. She opened it once. Never reading the whole thing, she saw the words 'I'm sorry,' 'we're through' and 'Harry' and she cloed the paper. She shivered at the cold. It was December 13th and snowing. The windows were open. She was only staying in the hotel because she had no where else to go. Harry sent her out and her parents wouldn't take her. And the only other perosn she thought of . . . . well, he would never go for it, even if he wanted. She tightened her eyes and tears flowed. 'How could I have been so stupid?' she thought

Flashback

"Genirva, how could you do this to us?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I-" Ginny began.

"We raised you better then this!" her mother shouted.

"I know and-"

"How did it happen? Start from the begining," her father stated.

"It started in March," Ginny confessed.

"March?! You mean for 9 months!?" he mother shouted.

Ginny nodded in shame.

"Then what?" her father asked.

"I was out late one night and I was crying, I can't remember why, but I was. I was at the lake. And then I heard something or someone coming. And it was him. And we started talking. He understood how I felt and I didn't feel so alone . . . It was . . . I didn't think it was right, but then he told me it was okay so I did . . . I became one of them . . . and . . . . I'm sorry. I never meant for it to turn out like this . . . "

"He is on the other side, the outcome would never be good!!" her mother shouted.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you . . . . or Harry," she pleaded.

"It's too late for that, we're sorry but, you have to leave. We cannot disgrace ourself by sheltering you with what you have done. Goodbye, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, opening the door.

"Wait," Ginny said, "there's one other thing,"

End Flashback

Horrible, was the word to describe it. All she wanted was everything to be oaky. She was never going to dig herself out of this hole. Mind as well hold her breath. She was never going to be enough for her family. She never was. She wanted to be gone. There was nothing left. She wasn't going to be sucidal, but she also didn't want to live in a world that thought of her as a shameful nothing. Of all the things she wanted, she wanted to let go of it all; she wanted to be free tonight.

_S__pend all your time waiting for that second chance _

_For the break that will make it okay_

_There's always some reaosn to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction or a beautiful realese_

_Let me be empty and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Ginny was crying hysterically by now. Why couldn't her paretns help her? It wasn't rocket science that Harry wouldn't. But her own parents? They were supposed to help her, to pick her up when she fell, to tell her mistakes weren't that bad. But this mistake, oh God, it was terrible. She was no longer the shy, sweet inoccent girl that everyone loved. She was soulless, tainted and had fallen so low, that she was beyond help. She did have one person. She glanced at a large basket sitting on the dresser. Sitting in that basket, was the only thing that made Ginny want to continue. Amber, her daughter. That was just one of her mistakes. The other, much, much worse. She looked at her wrist. She was a Death Eater. Draco had convinced her that it wasn't wrong. So she went along with it. And because of that, she paid the untilmate price. She lost everything. And that sad part is, she missed him. He knew what she was going through. But like her family, his would ban him from seeing her. Everything was screwed up. It was impossible for her to get any of it back. She stood up and walked over to the basket. Peering in at her sleeping daughter. She was so beautiful. She had Ginny's hair and Draco's eyes. But in her red hair, were steaks of blond. And in those icey eyes, there were tints of green. That's how Ginny named her. Amber was a mixed color of orange/red and green, and this little girl, was a mix of good and bad, right and wrong, but most of all, it was a mix of two families who hated each other. This little girl, was not a child. She was a symbol. A smybol of how stupid two people could be.  
Ginny didn't want to make her child go through that. She would be laughed at, pointed at, whispered about. She carefuly lifted the tiny body out of the basket, wrapping her in a pink blanket. She walked to the door and out of the room, down the flight of stairs, careful not to wake the sleeping child. She steped outside the hotel, the cold air peircing her skin. She held Amber close and stepped onto the empty street, the street lights dismissing her shadow. She stood there humming a lullaby to the silent baby. A car hurridly turn the corner. Ginny slowly looked over her shoulder, as the headlights lit up her clover eyes, she got a glimpse of who was driving . . .

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage _

_Of your silent revelrie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Hermione walked in the front door of her hotel room. She had gotten back from work at the Minestry. She as on a trip in London. She layed her bag on the couch and hung her coat in the closet. She sighed and sat down. Another day wasted. She had a good job, it paid well. But it was always the same. Day after day, nothing new. She went to work, she came home. That was her life. She wasn't married or seeing anyone. She lead a dull life. And she felt like people resented her for it. No one ever asked her to go anywhere. She hardly kept in touch with her family. Sometimes she wished that she never had any family or friends. Then she wouldn't feel so bad. She went into the kitchen and took some Tomato soup from a cabinate. So opened it up and poured in into the pot that was set on the stove. She turned the stove on and then went to sit back down in the cramped living room. She felt like no one cared about her anymore. Her friends had gotten married or found someone. Her family . . . well, she talked to them sometimes but they didn't speak as often as she would have liked. And they always asked about her love life. 'So, are you seeing anyone?' they would ask. 'Of course, we're very happy,' she would say, when she really had no one. She figured that if she told herself enough, that everything would somehow make sense and it wouldn't be so bad. But it didn't matter to tell the lies. It wouldn't make anything better. She tired to think of the good things in her life but there was nothing good. It wasn't anything she jump off a bridge over, it was just a sad life.  
She walked back into the kitchen, putting the soup into a bowl and taking it into the 'dining room.' She glanced at the calendar, Decemeber 13th. She wondered what everyone was doing. What'd they say if they saw her. 'Hermione, it's been a long time, how are you?' 'Oh, I'm fine. I live a bittersweet and sorrowful life,' 'How are you feeling?' 'Like having a dejected cry,' she would say. Sometimes, that's how she felt. There were often nights, when she woke up in tears. She felt them now, welling in her chestnut eyes. She stood up and walked to the door. She turned so she faced the living room, and sunk to the floor. She hated it. Being alone, constantly working, painting a picture of her life for everyone else. She didn't want to live like this anymore. She wanted to be empty, to start over. All of this being fake and alone, brought her to her knees.

_So tired of this staright line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and theives at your back _

_The storm that keeps on twisting_

_You keep building the lies_

_That make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness_

_That bring me to my knees_

She cried endless tears while sitting on the floor. There must be something she could do to make things better. She was a smart girl. She couldn't let this eat away at her. 'Was this really worth getting upset over?' she constatnly asked hersellf while sitting there. There wasn't anyone she could really relate to. No one knew what it felt like to have nothing but yourself. She felt so alone. Not only in what she was going through but what the problem was. A few years ago, she had everything. She had three best friends; Harry, Ron and Ginny. Then Ron got married and Harry and Ginny got together which left Hermione alone. But she still had her family. Then her job forced her to move. And now, she had no one, nothing. It hurt. She wiped her tears away and took a cold sigh. She looked out her window, it was snowing. Maybe she should call Ginny. See what was going on with her.

She stood up and walked over the the telephone. She dialed the front desk, waiting for the clerk.

"Hello, front desk, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to place a call," Hermione whispered.  
Hermione waited for the clerk to give her the okay. When the women did, she delicatly dialed Ginny's phone number.

"Hello?" someone on the other end said.

"Mrs. Weasley? It's Hermione. I was wondering if Ginny was at home," Hermione said gald to hear a friendly voice.

"Oh . . . . Hermione, I'm sorry . . . but she's not here," Mrs. Wealey's voice turned cold and she told Hermione all that had happened.

"She's staying at a hotel in London, maybe near you. But, a word of caution, I wouldn't go see her. She caused us pain, and she will, no doubt, do you the same"

Hermione hung up the phone. Why would Ginny do something like that? She had everything. Why would she throw it all away?Ginny wasn't stupid, she knew what would happen. Dispite Mrs. Weasley's warning, Hermione decided to try and find Ginny. There were only a few hotel that accomadated people with hardley any money, and there was only one that Hermione knew of.

Hermione went to the closet, grabbed her coat, and walked out the front door. She hurried down the stair case and got into her blue Saturn. She turn the key and spead off, down the street, making random lefts and rights until she reached the hotel.  
She got out and walked to the desk, asking for Ginny. But the clerk told her that no Ginny Weasleyhad checked in. With dispare, Hermione headed back to the car. As she got in, the thought hit her; the hotel she was staying in. There might be some chance Ginny was there. She remebered seeing a few homely looking people arrive a few days ago. She got in the car and drove off down the street, making the same senseless turns. There was hardly anyone out tonight. The loney streets and dark corners made it difficult to see anything. Hermione hurridly turned the fianl corner at full speed. 'She has to be here. Please, let her be here,' she thought. While this crossed her mind, she noticed a figured standing the middle of the road, holing something in it's arms. Hermione could barely see a pair of green eyes . . .

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent revelrie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

As Ginny saw the headlights and felt the impact, she barely muttered 'I'm sorry,' letting go of her family's pain as well as her lovers.  
When Hermione saw who those eyes belonged to, she whipsered 'I'm sorry,' releasing the hurt she felt during all of her lost years.

_In the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

* * *

Okay everyone. I know that this song was orignaly for Princess Diana (at least that's what I've been told) but I thought this would be pretty too. So, if you so chose, take 2 mintues out of your day and let me know what you think. I have now posted 3 of my 5 that I promised for Chistmas so I have two more to go, one is written and the other is in the works! Yay! Okay, that's it. Bye! 


End file.
